


Morgue Aftermath

by Sa1989



Category: Casualty (TV), Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 15:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Vgault requested a fic with the prompt isaac lofty morgue. And this is what I come up with





	Morgue Aftermath

I don't watch casualty so I may have gotten some things wrong. And Dylan calls lofty Benjamin so I wrote Benjamin when it was Dylan's POV.

Morgue Aftermath 

Lofty left the morgue in a complete state of shock. he could not believe what isaac had done. Lofty headed to towards the men's toilets, he needed to get the feel of isaac off his body. Once inside he ripped off his t shirt and started to scrub his upper body with burning hot water, not that he noticed the temperature of the water, all he could think about was getting clean. Isaac's words keep repeating over and over in his head "you know you want this." Lofty knew that it was just a part of isaac's sick game but lofty still felt guilty because dom had tried to warn him about isaac, if Only he had listened. Lofty collapsed onto the floor as the full weight of isaac's assaults hit him. It was about half an hour later when Kian Madani found him. As soon as kian saw lofty laying motionless on the ground, he rushed over and bent down to check lofty's pulse. Lofty jerked up and crawled into the corner as soon as he felt someone's hand touch his body.  
Kian sat a safe distance away from lofty and spoke in a calm and gentle voice "I'm sorry, I was just checking to see if you were okay, do your want to talk to me?" Lofty just shooked his head, he didn't want to speak to anyone, his just wanted to be left alone.  
Kian "I don't think I should leave you alone clearly so upset, is there someone I can get for you?"  
Lofty "dylan"  
Kian "ok, what's his phone number?"  
Lofty "he works in the Ed"  
Kian "ok, I am going to call and get Dylan sent up here. But can I stay until he gets here?" Lofty just nodded his head.

Dylan picked up the phone after Charlie had told him he had a phone call.  
Dylan "this is dr. Keogh"  
Kian "hello this is dr. Madani here, I am with a friend of yours in the male toilets near the morgue and I think he needs you"  
Dylan "which friend?" Dylan didn't really have friends, he got on with people sure but he wasn't really close to anyone.  
Kian "I don't know his name but he's a nurse with black curly black hair"  
Dylan "I'm on my way" Dylan hung up the phone and rush to help Benjamin. When he entered the toilet he saw Benjamin(half naked) curled up in the far corner with a man which he assumed was the doctor who called him, sitting not far from him.  
Dylan "Benjamin I'm here, what's wrong?"  
"He touched me" lofty said through sobs. Dylan shot a glare at madani because if he had hurt Benjamin, Dylan would make him suffer. Kian raised his hand in surrender.  
Kian "I only tried to check his pulse, that's all"  
Dylan "Benjamin, who are you referring to?"  
Lofty "isaac, dom's ex"  
Dylan nodded at madani in apology and went to sit next to the man who was the closest thing he had to a friend. Kian stood and left knowing the other doctor had it covered.  
Dylan "when you say he touched you, what exactly do you mean?" Lofty wiped his nose with his arm.  
Lofty "I went down to the morgue with isaac because he said the morgue staff were busy and he couldn't face viewing his father's body alone. I was only trying to help, I swear I didn't know what he had planned"  
Dylan "Benjamin it's okay, just tell me what happened"  
Lofty "when he saw his dad, his got upset and hugged me and I hugged him back because I felt sorry for him. But then he kissed my neck and I tried to push him away but he would let me go and he put his hands up my shirt, he kept saying I wanted it but I didn't, I didn't want it"  
Dylan "Benjamin please tell me you got away before he took it further"  
Lofty "yes, there was a nosie in the next room so he backed off and I ran"  
Dylan "good. Benjamin what happened wasn't your fault"  
Lofty "I know but I still feel so guilty for not trusting dom's warnings about how multiative isaac was"  
Dylan "it's going to be okay, but do you want to report this to the police"  
Lofty "I don't know, I can't think straight"  
Dylan "okay how about we go back to my boat and you can relax until you decide what you want to do?"  
Lofty "ok but can you call dom and explain, I really need him but we have broken up and I don't know if he will come"  
Dylan "of course Benjamin"

Lofty was sitting on the deck of Dylan's boat patting dervla Dylan's pet lurcher when dom arrived.  
Dom "hey"  
Lofty "hey, I wasn't sure you were come"  
Dom "of course I came, i just so angry at isaac for hurting you"  
Lofty "he didn't, I mean it wasn't that bad"  
Dom "please don't do that, don't try to minimalize what he did to you, I did that for far to long so I know you need to face this in order to deal with this"  
Lofty "I know, i just know this is nothing compared to what you went through"  
Dom "it's not a contest, I just want to be here for you"  
Lofty "even after I cheated on you"  
Dom "I have forgiven you, it was you who left me"  
Lofty "I know I just have really missed you"  
Dom "we still have a lot to sort out but I'm here and I love you" dom hugged his husband and promised that isaac would never touch lofty ever again.


End file.
